


The place I belong

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Claiming, DCJ Hiatus Indulgence, Dean has some issues, I think I tagged it all, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Middle Ages, Omega Dean Winchester, blood bonds, mentioned mpreg (at the end), mentioned starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean has had a hard life when Castiel and Jimmy find him on the side of the road, starved and unconscious. The two Alphas don’t smell anything on the man and assume he’s a Beta. Since the twins are mated, it shouldn’t make a difference, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's a few people to thank here, but I want to focus on the [dcjbigbang](https://dcjbigbang.tumblr.com) mods for hosting the DCJ Hiatus Indulgence. Without you guys this story wouldn't have seen the light of day for another few years, maybe.  
> Also, [captainhaterade](https://captainhaterade.tumblr.com) for being an amazing beta - couldn't have done it without you. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> I shamelessly took the title from [Take me home country roads by John Denver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vrEljMfXYo%0A). I'm not original at all, and this song kept coming up in my playlists.
> 
> If I forgot to tag anything or if you want to yell at me, I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com).

 

Chapter 1

 

They find him at the side of the road, curled up close to the neck of a large black horse, both on the forest floor. Both the horse and the man (boy?) are very thin, unhealthily so, and it sparks the protective Alpha instincts in both Castiel and Jimmy. They don’t even talk about it, just nod to each other in silent agreement.

 

Castiel has always been the more serious of the twins, and Jimmy more outgoing. Given the choice, Castiel would have stayed on the farm rather than go to the market to sell their goods, but now he’s thinking it’s a good thing that he accompanied his brother this morning. He’s not one to bring strangers into their home, but this man obviously needs care and Jimmy _agrees_ with him on something, for once. They have to take the man back to their farm.

 

“What do we do about the horse?” Jimmy asks, voice tight. He’s the one who can actually handle animals – Castiel barely clicks with the donkey they use to pull their cart, so he doesn’t even bother approaching the horse – but Jimmy seems to have trouble coming near the man. The horse is very protective of its owner (assuming the man is its owner, but that would explain the protectiveness) and keeps trying to bite Jimmy, which is not something the twins have seen before. They might be Alphas which doesn’t mean that they are aggressive, but the horse seems to think so regardless. If they get it up and going with them to the farm, it will be a great addition, and they would finally be able to use the donkey for just farm work.

 

“I don’t know, Jim,” Cas says. “I’m not the horsey person, you are. Let’s just try to help the man first, and then we’ll see what the horse does.”

 

“I’m trying,” Jimmy says, huffing in annoyance. “What do you think I’ve been doing these past few minutes? Just staring at the horse?” Castiel tries to says something but Jimmy just talks on, his scent souring even further. “No, Cas, I’ve been trying to get close enough without the damn horse biting me. I _want_ to help the man but I can’t because the horse tries to kill me as soon as I get close enough.”

 

Castiel doesn’t want to insult his brother – that’s the worst thing he could do right now – but he has to point out the obvious. “Well, you aren’t exactly smelling calm and collected right now.”

 

“Fuck you, Cas.”

 

“Later, maybe,” Castiel deadpans, but then he moves closer to the horse. Jimmy steps back with another huff but the horse relaxes as Jimmy retreats. “You might be the one who knows how to handle animals, but you’re too tense right now. I mean, the horse is already calming down.” He turns to face the animal and the man cuddling up to its mane. “Hello, beautiful animal. I would like to care for the man you are protecting, and you can come with us if you want to. You can’t stay with him, but when he wakes up he can come visit you whenever he likes. We have green pastures for you to munch on and a dry stable to sleep in. Can I please help you both?”

 

The horse whinnies when Castiel kneels down in the dirt. It finally relaxes, seemingly accepting him more readily than she did Jimmy. Castiel wants to catch Jimmy’s eye to prove to his twin that (in this case) he was right, but he doesn’t want to break contact with the horse right now. Not now that she’s finally accepting him and allowing him to touch the unconscious man. Castiel is appalled at the feeling of the man’s ribs when he lifts him. They protrude from his body, and the man is too light for a fully grown person. Castiel sniffs him lightly to determine what his secondary gender is, but the man is neutral.

 

The horse gets up behind them and follows Castiel to the cart, where he gently lays down the man in his arms. He motions for Jimmy to bring some blankets over to wrap the man’s thin frame now that he’s no longer huddled with the horse. Jimmy has calmed down in the meantime and the horse lets him approach, albeit begrudgingly. Cas has no idea how he’s going to lead the horse back to their farm, but he has a feeling that it will just follow its owner – and it’s starting to feel weird to refer to the horse as _it_ even though it’s just in his mind. He doesn’t want to assume, though, and Jimmy would have his head if they lose such a useful animal.

 

Their father left them with quite some money and their own farm, which means they don’t have to pay a landlord to farm on their land. Castiel thinks that the man might be a great addition to the farm if he’s willing to work - and if they can get him to a more healthy weight. Cas and Jimmy were supposed to marry well and have large families with many children that would help on the farm when they were old enough. Now the brothers are in their thirties and blood-bonded to each other, rather than to some fertile Omega or Beta woman (or Omega man). Their choice disappointed their father, but he cared about them too much after losing his wife that he still gave them his land. However, the two of them being together meant that they also had to let go of most of the servants and farmhands. It was too hard to hide that they were together when they were surrounded by people, so now they only keep the bare minimum of people around to keep the farm up and running. Castiel hopes that the attractive and unconscious man would want to stay with them for a while longer after he wakes up.

 

“We need to get going, Cas,” Jimmy warns, and Castiel looks at the sky. Jimmy is right. They still need to milk the cows before it gets dark, and the sun is already lower in the sky than it was when they found this man on their way back from the market. Castiel can smell the stink of Jimmy’s concern, and feeds his own growing worry. If Cas isn’t mistaken, the man has been here since at least 5 am that morning - they already saw him when they left to the market - and he hasn’t moved in the meantime. Then, they didn’t think much about it. Strange people sleep at the side of the road so often when they don’t have money for an inn or aren’t close to a farm. It might not actually mean that the man hasn’t woken up in the meanwhile, but Castiel isn’t willing to take that chance. They need to get going, get the man into a proper bed, and give him water and food and…

 

“Calm down,” Jimmy whispers in Castiel’s ear. “Calm down, my love.” He punctuates the words with small kisses peppered on Castiel’s face, and Castiel does, indeed, calm down, if only a little.

 

“Okay.” Castiel takes a deep breath and hitches the donkey to the cart again. They don’t need to go that far anymore – their farm is only a few miles further down the dirt road – but it’s late and the donkey (and Cas and Jimmy) are tired, and they still have to do all that work on the farm. The man can’t weigh more than their usual stock does in the morning, so the donkey will just have to deal with it. Castiel sighs. There’s also the horse to think of. Castiel hopes it’ll just stay in the stable if it knows its owner is taken inside.

 

Castiel’s Alpha instincts are driving him crazy with worry right now and the horse, which is just following behind the cart, keeps snorting. Castiel takes that as his cue to try and calm down. He can’t help it, but Jimmy’s already throwing him looks, too, so he knows that it’s… really necessary. Jimmy coughs loudly.

 

“Stop thinking aggressively about him, Cas.”

 

“I’m not–”

 

“Don’t say you aren’t, Cas. You smell all kinds of protective and worried right now, and it’s off-putting even though I know _all_ of your gross smells. Please do me _and the horse_ a favour and… stop thinking. We’re almost home and then you can let your instincts to do whatever they want. Now, just calm the fuck down.”

 

Castiel opens his mouth to retort but Jimmy stares at him until he closes it again. He can’t even argue with Jimmy about this. He knows he stinks, and he just… has to try to calm down.

 

The last few minutes of their travels are spent in silence, and while Cas would have preferred some conversation, he’s glad that his brother is not arguing with him about anything. The quiet is good enough, and they make good progress. When they arrive at the farm, the first thing they do is untack the donkey and put it in the pasture for some well-deserved rest. Jimmy hoists the man into his arms and leaves to go upstairs. The horse follows Jimmy until he enters the house, where it stands at the porch and whinnies sadly. By the time Castiel goes to put away the cart, the horse has apparently determined that it isn’t going to be allowed in the house and has taken to following Castiel around.

 

Castiel doesn’t mind being followed by the animal as long as it isn’t in the way, and it quietly trails behind as he heads into the pasture to milk the cows. While he’s doing that, his mind wanders back to the man and the horse. Of course. As if his brain could come up with anything else. How did the man get where they found him? Had he ridden the horse – without tack – to get there? Why was he alone? What was his secondary gender?

 

Castiel only realises that he has been lost in thought when the horse startles him with a gentle head-butt. The milking is done, and they don’t have anything else to do, except maybe get the horse some place to sleep for the night.

 

“Can I put you in a stall?” Castiel asks. “Will you stay there if I ask you to? We’re going to take care of your owner but you can’t come in the house, so you’ll have to wait until he’s well enough to get up. Is that okay with you?”  


The horse just snorts and Castiel takes that as a yes. He leads it to the stables and gives her fresh food, water and a light pat on the nose. Then he turns around and finally gets inside the house. Jimmy is already in bed – he’s going to milk the cows in the morning – and Castiel just slides in beside him. He kisses Jimmy softly on the forehead before snuggling in close to his brother and mate and falls asleep within seconds, not even thinking about the strange man anymore.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Dean wakes up confused in a bed he’s pretty sure he didn’t fall asleep in. If memory serves him right, he fell asleep on the side of the road after dropping Sammy off in the monastery. He might be mistaken about all that, but he’s very, very sure that Impala had been with him. And now she isn’t.

 

At least Dean’s alone in the room. It would freak him out even more if there were other people around him. Now, he’s just lying in bed and there’s an empty glass, a pitcher of clear water and a bowl of something that looks like soup. Waking up more fully, he notices that the room is devoid of smells. His chest tightens in a growing panic. If his sense of smell is gone, how is he supposed to get by? He’s an Omega, and being an Omega without a sense of smell is one of the most dangerous things in the world, according to both Sam and his father. It was the one thing they always agreed on.

 

Dean sits up gingerly and tries to smell the soup. Nothing. _Fuck_ , Dean thinks. _This can’t be happening, not now that everything is finally coming together_. When their dad died, Dean was finally free to leave the decrepit shack they’d called home, and he could take Sam to the monastery for a proper education. Now that Sammy’s future is secure, though, Dean has no idea what to do with himself. Find a job somewhere? If only that worked without outing himself as an extremely rare male (and fertile) Omega. Although he isn’t so sure about the fertile bit anymore. He hasn’t had a heat since his first one, when he presented, but he’s been told (by Sam) that starvation does that to one’s body. Keeps it from going into heat, that is.

 

Even though he can’t smell it, the soup is actually really drawing him in. It looks like a meaty stew with some vegetables thrown in, and Dean is relatively sure that even a few spoonfuls would fill his empty stomach. He knows that he can’t eat a lot without making himself sick, so he only brings the spoon, trembling in his shaky grip, to his parched lips a few times before going to lie down again. Just eating those few meager bites has tired him out again, so he settles back into the comfortable bed. He’ll just sleep this off, that’s what he’ll do.

 

***

 

The next time he wakes, he isn’t alone. The man sitting next to him has dark hair and, when seen from the side, seems hardly threatening, but that doesn’t matter to Dean’s warped perception without his sense of smell. He panics, and the man looks up when Dean flails and tries to scramble away.

 

“Don’t worry,” the man rumbles. “I’m just refreshing your water. You must be parched after not drinking anything for three days at least.”

 

Dean looks at him in confusion, and the man chuckles. His voice is pitched low, lower than most men’s, and Dean would bet his pretty white ass that the man’s an Alpha. There’s a mating bite on his shoulder, in plain sight, so he shouldn’t be a threat to Dean, but it doesn’t help him calm down at all.

 

The man seems to sense Dean’s confusion (maybe smell it?), and he elaborates, “You’ve been here for two days. We found you on the side of the road, and you weren’t… you didn’t respond to anything. We took you with us and well, you’ve been here since. Sleeping, I guess.”

 

Dean nods. He licks his lips, and it’s only then that he realises that yes, in fact, he _is_ parched. His tongue is as dry as his lips are and he reaches for the glass of water. The man helpfully passes it over to him, and settles down on the edge of the bed. The man being so near doesn’t help Dean calm down but the fact that he doesn’t do anything else does. Dean’s conflicted – he wants to back away but the man is taking care of him and it’s been such a long time since something like that happened that he’s sure it would be very unkind of him to turn his back.

 

The man clears his throat. “I’m James, by the way, but you can call me Jimmy. That’s what my brother does, anyway.”

 

After downing a gulp of water, Dean finally feels like he can talk again, so he introduces himself. “I’m Dean. Dean Winchester. Uh…” He wonders if it’s too early to ask about mates – Jimmy didn’t mention a mate, only his brother – but decides against it. “Where’s my horse?”

 

“The beautiful black one that doesn’t like me?”

 

“That’s probably her, yeah. It sounds like her attitude coming through.” Dean takes another sip of water.

 

“She’s outside with Cas. I’m usually the one to care for the animals but apparently she’s rather taken with him.”

 

Dean smiles – he loves Impala and he loves when she does stuff that’s typically _her_ , such as apparently pissing off Jimmy because she favours Cas over him – and takes another sip of water. He sits up slightly and tries to subtly sniff in Jimmy’s direction. He’s most definitely an Alpha but he doesn’t smell like anything. Jimmy just smells _blank_ and it scares Dean more than the fact that he’s apparently alone with a mated Alpha in a room that’s not his own _and he doesn’t even know where he is_. Jimmy smells blank and while that might just be that he’s feeling completely calm, even then, _everyone_ should have a smell.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Dean doesn’t want to answer but he feels like he has to in order to gain Jimmy’s trust – and maybe more of his help. “I… I can’t smell anything.”

 

Jimmy’s face clouds over and he frowns. “Nothing? Not even the soup we brought you yesterday?”

 

Dean looks down. “No.”

 

“Fuck,” Jimmy mutters, and then he’s up and yelling for Cas to join them. He sits down on the bed again while waiting for this Cas to arrive (Dean is pretty sure Cas is Jimmy’s brother but he (or she) could also be Jimmy’s mate, so he’ll have to keep an open mind).

 

When another dark haired man barges into the room Dean can’t help himself. He cowers in a corner of the bed, covering himself immediately with one of the blankets on the bed. He’s spilled his glass of water over the blankets but he doesn’t care. He can’t deal with too many of those dishevelled people if he can’t _smell what they want_.

 

“It’s even worse than we thought, Cas,” Jimmy says, staring at Dean. “He can’t smell _anything_.”

 

“Fuck,” Cas whispers, and he leads Jimmy out of the room immediately. The conversation between the two brothers – they cannot possibly be mates, unless they are _brothers_ who _mated_ , and Dean is pretty sure there’s quite a few laws forbidding that particular thing – is muted and even Dean’s supposedly superior hearing doesn’t work in this case. It’s only when they start raising their voices that Dean catches snippets, but he’s still tired and being constantly on edge definitely doesn’t help.

 

Dean hears one of the two – probably Cas, the one with the deeper voice – yell loudly about how scared Dean looked and ask what Jimmy had done to accomplish that, and Dean doesn’t even _want_ to know what they are yelling about anymore. It’s probably about him, though. Dean tries to relax a little more, happy that his bed is in the corner of the room, almost tucked away in the walls. He doesn’t want to leave his cosy corner right now. He just wants to sleep and be done with all of this (whatever that is). He can’t quite relax enough to lie back down, but it doesn’t take him very long to fall asleep again in his awkward seated position against the wall.

 

***

 

When he wakes again – and man, is _that_ something weird for him – there are two men seated on the edge of his bed. It’s dipping low towards the end, and that’s probably what woke Dean up in the first place. He stares at the both of them for long enough that they notice, and they both blush.

 

“We’re sorry for everything,” one (Cas? Jimmy?) says. Dean doesn’t know what they are apologising for, but he likes the fact that they try, at least. Although apologising for _everything_ is rather difficult. “I’m Castiel, I’ve been taking care of your horse.”

 

Now Dean remembers. He’s in someone’s house, and the probable owners are the two brothers seated on the edge of his bed. Jimmy and Cas(tiel). When Dean takes a closer look he sees that both brothers are mated, and it settles him a little more. He remembers freaking out because he couldn’t smell a thing, and he still can’t smell anything, but he’s calmer already. It must be waking up in a real bed for the third time in a relatively short time.

 

“I’m Dean,” Dean croaks, only then noticing that his throat hurts again. Jimmy is quick to pass him a glass of water which Dean sips slowly.

 

“I know,” Castiel says. “Jimmy told me. He also told me that you can’t smell anything, and well...” He trails off and looks at his brother. Dean follows his gaze and frowns when he notices how similar the two brothers are. It’s… off-putting. He thinks that they might be twins, but he immediately discards that thought. They can’t be twins, because twins never survive the birth, and the ones who do are often weird conglomerations of two people and are taken away to be medically examined and never returned. Dean knows because his youngest brother Adam was like that. It was scary.

 

Jimmy draws him away from the bad memories by continuing, “You have been sleeping for a while. We had a doctor come in to examine you because you didn’t wake up. He told us that your body needed more rest to restore.”

 

“Michael also said something about how your scent will return to you as soon as your body is okay again.”

 

“So we’re going to continue to take care of you,” Jimmy concludes. “You and your horse are welcome to stay here, and if you feel like you _need_ to do something other than be in bed, you’re free to come downstairs and talk to whoever you want to. Once you actually eat more, you can help us out on the farm.”

 

Dean can’t do anything but watch the two brothers for a few minutes. He wants to accept so badly – it must be fate, to fall in the hands of two brothers who actively want to care for him without knowing anything about him – but he can’t help but think about how it could be a trap. He knows; he’s a paranoid bastard.

 

“Are you twins?” is what comes out instead of the “yes, please” he went for.

 

Jimmy and Cas laugh and nod. “Yes, we are,” Castiel says. “But… do you want to stay?”

 

“Yes,” Dean says. “Please.”

 

So Dean stays.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Dean stays, having no money and nowhere else to go. It takes a while before he’s actually up and moving again, but he gets better every day. Castiel and Jimmy are trying the best they can, but running a farm _and_ trying to care for a recuperating Omega (not that they know about that yet) is not the best combination for well-rested Alphas.

 

Dean starts to regain his sense of smell, and while he only catches occasional whiffs of the Alphas he knows that something is going on between Cas and Jimmy. They have unique complimenting scents – Castiel smells like winter, cold, Christmas and hot chocolate, while Jimmy’s like autumn, with chai tea, pumpkins and hot chocolate, too – and Dean didn’t even notice until he found them kissing in the kitchen. The kiss wasn’t something… brotherly. It was downright filthy, and the hints of contentment and arousal in the air definitely cemented the fact that the brothers’ love for each other was more than just platonic. Dean still hasn’t said anything about it, but he knows that the twins suspect he’s aware.

 

He’s taken up helping out on the farm, though, and that’s something that he actually likes. He loves working with the cows, even though that’s apparently not a mutual feeling, and spending time with Impala is always a good idea. Whoever cared for her (Dean still doesn’t know if that’s Cas or Jimmy or both) took good care of her - she looks a lot healthier now. Cas and Jimmy have left the milking to Dean for a few weeks now, and Dean is starting to get used to the rhythm of early mornings and late nights. He genuinely likes Castiel and Jimmy and though he feels like he’ll forever be in their debt, he knows that they care for him like a friend. They don’t want him to leave, and he doesn’t want to leave _them,_ so everything is going great.

 

Until that one morning when everything goes to hell. The night before had been  normal, or as normal as it could be with the twins around. They were all sitting closely before the hearth, Castiel telling stories to keep them entertained until the evening milking of the cows. The only thing Dean noticed was that he was slightly warmer than normal. It was cold out and he’d been sitting near the fire, so he didn’t think much of it. Cas and Jimmy were… too close again, and Dean suspected that Jimmy was actually caressing Castiel’s lower back (and beyond) when Dean looked away from them.

 

When he went out to milk the cows, he was still hot and had to wipe his forehead multiple times to avoid dripping into the pails of milk. Afterwards, when he came back inside, he was full-on sweating, but still didn’t pay it any mind. He’d been working hard outside, and bundled up because he didn’t want to freeze.

 

Dean wakes up in agony the next morning, and immediately mewls in despair. Now he gets it. He’s in _heat_. Fuck. So far he’s had all the luck in the world with hiding his secondary gender from the two Alphas, but well, karma’s a bitch and his luck has turned. He should have been expecting it, really – he’s  recuperating well and he can smell everything again, his heat couldn’t have been far off from joining the parade.

 

His body is begging for a knot and he’s already leaking slick. Dean hides his face in his pillow and groans while rutting into the sheets. He can’t stop himself – he has to go out and milk the cows in a few minutes and he _can’t_ leave the room like this. The twins can’t ever know about this.

 

The rutting doesn’t get Dean any closer to a satisfactory orgasm,  so he pulls off his already-soiled underclothes. The only way for him to get an orgasm and some hope to cool down is to… Dean almost can’t think about it. He doesn’t _want_ to think about sticking a finger in there, but he has to. He wets his fingers in his mouth, even though he knows he’s slick enough without it, and slowly moves his fingers down to his hole.

 

The first finger goes in easily enough and Dean moans when he brushes against his prostate. The slick sounds are not something Dean likes but he persists, slowly pushing in a second finger. He doesn’t necessarily have to stretch himself but it feels slightly better if he does. He moans when he slips in a third finger and moves his fingers as quickly as he can while jacking himself off at the same time. It only takes a few frantic thrusts and then Dean comes, hard. Harder than he has in… well, in the past ten years, since that’s the last time he’s had a heat.

 

Of course, that’s when one of the twins come in to check on him. Dean’s a mess, fingers wet with his own juice, semen cooling all over him, and Castiel knocks on the door and walks in after only the briefest of pauses. Dean can’t even yell that he shouldn’t come in.

 

Castiel takes one look at Dean and inhales deeply. “Fuck,” he says, eyes still on Dean, and Dean is frozen in fear. He can smell Castiel’s wintery smell start to turn into something else – something he’s only smelled around Jimmy so far – the smell of a fire burning bright and hot.

 

“Shit,” Dean mutters. “Shit, shit, shit.”

 

Castiel is wide-eyed and licks his lips. His pupils are dilating and Dean scrambles to cover himself up.

 

“You’re an Omega?” Castiel whispers, as if he can’t quite believe his eyes and nose. He’s holding himself up in the doorway, clutching the wood with white fingers. Dean thinks, strangely, that it’s hot. He shouldn’t – it’s pretty clear to him by now that Cas and Jimmy are happily mated to each other – but having an Alpha so close, one he trusts, at that, is clearly having an effect on him (no, Dean is definitely not staring at Cas’ dick. Except that he is. And it’s exactly what he needs).

 

Dean simply nods, leaving it at that. “Starving kind of took my scent and my gender,” he manages. He feels the next wave of heat starting already and he keens lowly. “Please, please leave,” Dean whispers.

 

Castiel is still standing in the doorway but he nods slowly and then he moves away. Before he turns around and actually leaves, he speaks up, “I’ll bring you some more water and some food. You’ll need it. I won’t come closer than this, okay?”  
  


“Don’t tell Jimmy?” Dean looks up at Cas, hoping against hope that Cas won’t tell his twin brother about Dean being an Omega. He’s already close to overstaying his welcome, and being an Omega might just be the final nail to the coffin. Still, he knows what’s going to fuel the next few rounds of heat masturbation – Cas telling Jimmy and them taking him together. It’s wrong but Dean _wants_.

 

“I’ll try not to,” Castiel says, face dark. “He’ll smell you, though.”

 

“I know,” Dean mutters. He’s already resigned to being alone, and he knows Cas can’t actually keep anything from Jimmy. He also knows that his heat scent will be attached to Castiel now, and that Jimmy will definitely know within ten seconds of seeing and/or smelling Cas. He’ll just have to deal with it.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

It takes five days before Dean’s heat is over, and true to his word, Castiel has taken care of him without actually intruding on his privacy. He doesn’t know how Cas didn’t ravage him every time he put down food, but thinks it might have something to do with the arousal he smelled throughout the entire house. His heat must have triggered Castiel’s rut, which in turn triggered Jimmy’s, and the two of them went at it like bunnies. And Cas and Jimmy’s combined arousal only serves to intensify Dean’s heat. It was some kind of pheromone-based feedback loop, and it drives Dean mad for four days.

 

On the fifth day, Dean is just a tired and guilty shell. He hates fantasizing about actual real-life people whom he still has to deal with in real life. Dean doesn’t have the drive to fuck himself anymore, nor to jack himself off again, even though his body pushes him into doing both a few more times. When Castiel comes in with lunch and a fresh pitcher of water, Dean sits up and properly thanks him for the first time in four days.

 

“Thank you, Cas,” he says, voice raspy from disuse (or all the groaning, he can’t tell). “For taking care of me again.”

 

“Are you feeling better?” Castiel asks. He’s walking with a limp today, so Dean’s imagination can provide him with Castiel bottoming for Jimmy (that’s why Cas is limping, right?). Cas sniffs the air, trying to be stealthy about it, but Dean notices and gives him a slight smile. Cas shrugs. “You smell… less in heat.”

 

“I think it’s mainly over,” Dean says. He pats the mattress, even though it’s filthy now, and Castiel sits down easily. “You had fun, too, didn’t you?”

 

Castiel blushes and looks down to his lap. “You… heard?”

 

“No, I smelled the two of you, actually,” Dean says with a broad grin on his face. He’s suspected the twins were together (the absence of mates, the kissing) but sharing their rut is the ultimate reveal.

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel says. He’s still looking mortified and Dean can’t help but shuffle closer and hug Cas.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry. If someone has to apologise it should be me.” Dean takes a deep breath. “I should have told you guys that I was an Omega right at the beginning, but I… didn’t. I couldn’t deal with you turning me away. Or trying to claim me. Whichever was going to happen first. So I just… bottled it up, I guess?” Dean shrugs. “I’m not good at that kind of thing, sharing and stuff, and my dad… My dad always saw me as a burden, so I kind of extrapolated.”  
  
“I was actually worried about you smelling Jimmy and me.” Castiel looks up again and Dean is surprised to see fear on Cas’ face. “Twins are rare to start out with, and… now you know there’s more to us, more _unnaturalness_. Twins, incest, mating… I’d understand if you wanted to leave.”

 

“No, no, no.” Dean shakes his head just to emphasize his point once more. “Dude, I knew you and Jimmy were involved. I think sometimes you forgot that you had an outsider walking around in your house. I’ve seen you guys kiss several times, and not in the brotherly way. It’s like… I think at one point I was glad I’d lost my sense of smell because I would have smelled the two of you get going.”

 

Castiel flushes and looks down again. “Still. If you want to leave…”

 

“I _don’t_ want to leave, Cas. I like it here.”

 

“Okay,” Castiel whispers. Dean catches him looking at his lips, and he smiles to himself. He thought he’d imagined Cas’ interest while in the fever-dream of his heat, but there is definitely something more going on.

 

Dean hears Jimmy stumble on the stairs and that breaks the spell. “Did you tell Jimmy?” he asks, and Castiel flushes once more.

 

“I… didn’t have to.” Castiel licks his lips. “He smelled your heat on me. Thought I took you for a second.”

 

“He did?” Dean asks, feeling giddy and breathless. He wants to know what Jimmy thought.

 

“He did,” Castiel confirms. “He was… jealous. I don’t know of whom, exactly, but we’ll have to talk about that.” He looks away shyly again. “You triggered my rut, I triggered Jimmy’s… Thank god for the stable boys we keep around, otherwise nothing would’ve gotten done in the last few days.”

 

Dean focuses on a few of Castiel’s words. “What do we need to talk about?”

 

Castiel bites his lower lip. “I’d rather Jimmy’s here for the discussion so we don’t have to do this multiple times, if that’s okay?”

 

Dean squints suspiciously but lets it go. If they need to have a discussion with everyone present, he won’t force Cas to tell him right now. He _is_ rather intrigued why Jimmy has to be there, though, and now he simply can’t wait for one of those caring-is-sharing moments he used to hate with Sam.

 

***

 

Castiel actually doesn’t discuss anything until after dinner a few days later. Jimmy and Dean have just washed their bowls when Castiel leads them into the living room and seats Jimmy and Dean near the fireplace. Cas keeps bustling around, straightening some things and putting others in different places altogether. It’s clear that he’s anxious – if his scent hadn’t already given him away, the nervous tidying would.

 

“Get it off your chest,” Jimmy says, patting the mats on the floor next to him. Somehow Castiel’s fidgeting has awakened Jimmy’s protective, older-by-three-minutes brother attitude so when Castiel doesn’t immediately sit down, Jimmy gets up to pull him down to a spot between Jimmy and Dean. “Tell us what’s wrong.”

 

Castiel licks his lips and takes a deep breath, but immediately deflates again. His scent turns sour and unpleasant, and both Jimmy and Dean recoil slightly. Dean swallows heavily and tries to force himself to talk to save Castiel from having to start the conversation.

 

“You told me earlier that there was something we needed to discuss while Jimmy was present, too.” It’s all he can do. He _likes_ Castiel, and he wants him to be comfortable, but if he can’t even talk about whatever is apparently bothering him, then they won’t be able to _resolve it_. Jimmy smells worried, too, and finally Castiel looks up. He sighs deeply before trying again.

 

“It… it started with Dean’s heat, really,” Castiel begins, and Jimmy flinches at that. Dean remembers what Castiel told him about Jimmy thinking he’d taken him in his heat, and he extends an arm around Castiel’s back to squeeze Jimmy’s shoulder.

 

“Nothing happened,” Dean assures Jimmy, and Castiel looks at Dean with gratitude in his face. “He literally just brought me food and drinks.”

 

“I know,” Jimmy says, face pinched. “I just…” Jimmy licks his lips, and now he’s the one who’s smelling rather nervous. Two nervous Alphas, and Dean feels like he’s being smothered in their feelings.

 

“Spit it out, one of you,” Dean says. “Before I have to leave the room. You smell horrid.” For once, Dean feels like the mature person in the room, and that’s definitely something new.

 

Castiel and Jimmy share a long look before Jimmy opens his mouth again. “We kind of think that you are our mate.”

 

Dean blinks. It’s not as bad as he’d feared, but at the same time it definitely isn’t what he expected so he doesn’t know how to react. The twins think that _he_ is the one who could complete their bond? Alpha-Alpha pairings are rare – he’s never heard of an Alpha bonding anyone but an Omega – but at the same time he’d always thought that the twins just completed each other. They don’t _need_ anyone else. Dean is gobsmacked.

 

“Why me?”

 

Castiel finally finds his voice. “You smell compatible, of course. We wouldn’t just pluck someone off the streets in the hopes that they’d be compatible.” Castiel sighs at the irony of his statement. “You didn’t smell like anything at all in the beginning, and we weren’t even looking for someone else, but apparently…” He gestures around and Dean’s supposed to just get that.

 

“The fact that you’re an Omega is just a bonus,” Jimmy says. “And that’s the other thing we found out about when you went into heat, which is also why we were both kind of… off? We didn’t expect you to be an Omega. I personally thought you were a Beta, and Cas never shared his ideas on your secondary gender.”

 

 _Oh_ , Dean thinks, _of course they are happy that I’m an Omega._ They just want him for his ability to bear children. The realisation sits heavy in his mind. Castiel had given him hope that finally there was someone who saw him for who he really was, instead of just the Omega breeding whore his dad saw. But Jimmy dashed all those hopes in just four sentences.

 

“Okay,” Dean says flatly. “So how many children do you want? Are you going to knock me up right now or do you want to wait six months until my next heat?”

 

“What?” Castiel splutters. He sounds indignant. “We don’t… we can’t…”

 

“I don’t think we should be talking about children yet, Dean,” Jimmy says, interrupting his brother. “If you are willing to start by dating us, getting to really know us… well, then after a few months we might start to think about an actual relationship. If we’d want any children, that would be something for the future. Not right now.”

 

“You do realise that I’ll probably die young, right?”

 

“What are you talking about, Dean?” Castiel asks, and then realisation dawns. “You think we just want you because you’re an Omega,” he breathes. “Shit, Dean, that’s not true at all. You… I don’t know how we can convince you differently but… no, not at all. I just… I want you because you’re gorgeous and because you’re still a mystery, and because of how good you are with the animals, and how well you deal with my brother when he’s annoying. I want you because you smell so _good_ that I can barely think around you, because I can only think about how much I love you and how much I want you to stay here forever and share our lives.”

 

“I feel the same,” Jimmy whispers, and once again, Dean is awestruck. They… they _love_ him.

 

“You…” Dean doesn’t even know what he wants to say. He knows he smells confused but he must also look on the verge of tears, since the twins lean in to hug him.

 

“We love you,” Castiel says firmly. “It’s been growing ever since you came here and I think that, for me, the feeling has settled into something quieter now. It’s not as mad as it was before, but rather… I want you to stay here, if possible. Forever. I don’t know how we can prove that to you, but we want to try, at least. And if it’s possible, we’d like to know more about you, too. You’ve been secretive in the past few months, but… yes. If you want to talk about it, we’ll be here.”

 

Dean feels like a fish out of the water, mouth gaping, desperately trying to say something. But he can’t. His brain just doesn’t come up with the words that should come out.

 

“Sleep on it,” Jimmy whispers in his ear. He leans back to kiss Dean on his forehead, and Castiel quickly follows. Dean simply nods and gets up. It’s earlier than he normally goes to sleep but there’s so much going on in his brain… It might indeed serve him better to just go to sleep to give his brain a rest and try to figure it out in the morning.

 

He absently gets ready for bed and when he finally settles, he heaves a deep sigh. The twins are willing to wait for him if that’s what he wants, but to be honest… Dean doesn’t even know what he wants. He knows that, during his heat, he thought about Castiel and Jimmy, and their rut scents actually got him off more often than not, but does that mean he’s compatible with them? Dean doesn’t really trust his body’s judgment in the middle of his heat, but at the same time… He really wants them. He wants the twins. He can objectively say, now that he’s outside of his heat, he still wants both Jimmy and Cas. They smell amazing to him, and they care for him. They’ve nursed him back to health and they want him to stay, but they’d let him leave in a heartbeat.

 

Dean groans and buries his head in his pillow. Arguing with himself isn’t going to help any. _None of it will help_. Except maybe just diving in. That’s the only thing that makes sense to him right now. He thinks he wants the twins, so why not go get them? They’ve given him an out by offering to date and see where things go – they could have just claimed him during his heat if they’d wanted to. Dean takes a deep breath and thinks _Yes, I’ll tell them tomorrow that I want to try_. Then, curling up closer underneath the blankets, he drifts off into a deep sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

_Two years later_

 

Dean wakes up in the morning with _heat_ running through his veins, and groans loudly. He was hoping that his heat would hit later in the day, at least after caring for the cows. They were calving, and even though Castiel and Jimmy have more than enough people helping out on the farm now, Dean still wants to do that himself. The cows are _his_ speciality after all, and he doesn’t care that the merchants at the village market think that Omegas shouldn’t care for animals. They are _his_ to care for.

 

Cas and Jimmy… Dean smiles as his thoughts linger on the twins. He loves them, and they know it, too. They haven’t mated yet, but their smells are already interwoven so much that most people simply assume that they have already taken that final step. The twins set up poor farmers on their own farm, which got them much-needed extra help in exchange for room and board, and so far it works out great. The farmers all know that the twins are mated and that Dean is their intended Omega, but how exactly that works is none of their business. Dean is still amazed at how little people seem to care about their weird little family.

 

Once again, his thoughts drift off to Castiel and Jimmy. He wants them in here, but even though they talked about mating during Dean’s next heat, Dean is still feeling a little unsure. It’s like the longer he thinks about it, the more he starts to doubt himself. Maybe he’s not ready for this yet, maybe the twins are not fully okay with bonding Dean and having to share… Dean doesn’t even know why all these doubts creep in.

 

“Are you okay?” a soft voice asks, and Dean looks up slowly. Jimmy is leaning against the doorjamb, and Dean whimpers softly. Jimmy seems to think that that’s enough, and creeps into the room. He kisses Dean on the forehead, slowly breathes in Dean’s scent and then straightens again. Dean can see that it takes Jimmy all of his self-restraint to actually go stand back by the door.

 

Jimmy clears his throat and Dean drags his gaze from Jimmy’s hard dick to his eyes with great difficulty. “I’ll go get Cas,” Jimmy says, and then he flees the room.

 

***

 

It seems to take forever for Jimmy to return with Castiel, but that might have something to do with the fact that the cows still need to be looked at, and Dean has absolutely no idea who is qualified to take over the cows and the calving.

 

When they finally enter the room, though, Dean is lost in another bout of heat. He’s just started to work himself open to take the toy Jimmy and Cas gave him two years ago, when they first started courting. He is still coherent enough to hear the twins’ intake of breath at the sight he must present – on his hands and knees, asshole already open and leaking slick all over their bed. Dean wants to turn around to see their expressions, but at the same time he doesn’t want to see anything he doesn’t like, so burying his face in the pillow seems like the best option.

 

Although, if he doesn’t have a _real_ cock inside of him in the next few minutes he might turn around to pounce on one of the twins and _force_ them to mate him. Dean feels a tingle go down his spine at the idea of both the twins inside him at the same time. He’s not sure if that’s going to happen this time around but he _wants_ it so much…

 

“What are you waiting for?” Dean asks when the twins haven’t made a move yet. He’s on the verge of turning around when they drop onto the bed, one on each side of him. They’re already naked and if their spit-slick lips are anything to go by, they’ve been kissing already. Dean’s nostrils flare at the scent of arousal in the air that isn’t his, and he can’t help lifting his head to shoot a questioning glance at the brothers. He knows they’re aroused, so why aren’t they already fucking him?

 

“Are you still sure about mating?” Castiel asks, all serious despite his sizable erection.

 

“Yes,” Dean sighs. He moves his fingers towards his ass again – he needs to be filled – but Jimmy’s hand catches his wrist and stops him.

 

“Both of us?” Jimmy continues.

 

“Yes, both of you.” Dean growls when Jimmy’s grip on him tightens. “Now fuck me, dammit.”

 

Jimmy laughs out loud and moves closer. His fingers dance over Dean’s spine down towards his ass and Dean shivers in excitement. Castiel slides in front of Dean, spreading his legs and hauling Dean into his lap. Castiel is rock hard and Dean moans when he winds up only inches away. He’s almost more excited about Castiel’s cock than he is about Jimmy’s – but that might have something to do with object permanence. Cas looks bigger than Dean remembers, and he slowly licks a stripe from the base towards the tip, making Cas moan loudly.

 

At Cas’ sound, Jimmy slips two fingers inside of Dean and starts slowly pumping them. Even though Dean has already stretched himself, Jimmy doesn’t seem to think it’s enough. And now that Dean’s trying to take Castiel’s cock into his mouth, he has to agree. Jimmy’s fingers are wider than Dean’s, but it takes two more fingers for Dean to start feeling a slight burn at the stretch.

 

Dean moans around Castiel’s cock as he tries to take it even deeper, and Jimmy keeps stretching him. He knows he’s producing a lot of slick, and currently the dick in his mouth is keeping the heat fever at bay, but he doesn’t know how long it will take for him to lose it and beg the Alphas to fuck him. Apparently Jimmy is some kind of mind reader because he leans over Dean to kiss down his spine and lines up his cock. He moans when he pushes in, and Dean can’t help but whine in reaction. Castiel groans softly when he feels the vibrations, and Dean can see Castiel sharing a look with Jimmy. That can’t promise anything good.

 

“Stay still, Dean,” Castiel says. “Jimmy is going to fuck you. He’ll knot you and mate you and then, when he’s done, I’ll take over. You’ll be filled with our combined come and you _will_ like it.”

 

Dean moans again, more wantonly this time, and he tries to still his movements. Jimmy easily takes over and starts slamming into him. The momentum pushes Dean forward, deeper onto Castiel’s cock, almost choking him several times before he relaxes enough to just take it. He feels himself relax more and more, until he’s pliant between the Alphas. They are taking care of him again. Jimmy’s grunts are growing louder and louder, and Dean knows that he’s close already, and Castiel is starting to sound the same. Dean pulls off of Castiel’s cock for a second, taking a deep breath and glancing back at Jimmy.

 

“Come on, Alpha,” he says, tone sultry. “Knot me, breed me. Please, Alpha.” Dean turns to face Castiel again, meeting eyes blown wide with lust, pupils dilated so his naturally blue eyes are almost black. “Come on my face, Alpha. Please.”

 

While Castiel obeys immediately – coming in long, thick ropes of semen all over Dean’s face – Jimmy takes a little longer before he actually knots Dean. With one hard thrust, he finally pushes his knot into place, and Jimmy comes long and hard, and Dean finally feels like he can relax. His heat is sated for now – he’s claimed with Jimmy’s semen inside of him and Castiel’s drying on his face – but the one thing that is still missing is Jimmy’s mating bite. They had agreed before Dean’s heat that the mating should happen immediately after knotting him as that would lessen the pain of the knotting and the bite, but so far, there aren’t any teeth in his neck.

 

“Jimmy–” Dean almost whimpers before Jimmy’s teeth clamp down on the left side of his neck. He feels a surge of bliss, likely Jimmy’s combined with his own orgasm, before he blacks out.

 

***

 

“There you are,” Jimmy says, voice soft and tender. Dean blinks awake blearily and almost immediately notices the absence of pain in his neck and his ass. Jimmy’s knot must have deflated already, and they probably bandaged the bite on his neck. “How are you feeling right now?”

 

“Okay,” Dean says. “Weirdly okay, actually. No pain at all.”

 

“That’s the mating bond sliding into place,” Castiel says on Dean’s other side. Dean looks over at the other twin lazily and blinks slowly. “It means that the bond took.”

 

“Okay, so when will you claim me?” Dean asks. He feels out of it, like his heat is over from just one quick fuck, but he knows better than believe that.

 

Castiel laughs softly. “I will claim you when you are ready. You actually fell asleep after Jimmy knotted you, so I’m… willing to wait for a bit until you are ready again.”

 

The words spark something in Dean, and he feels himself grow wet again. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean moans, “I think you just triggered it.”

 

“Good,” Jimmy says. “I’ll leave you two to it. Our ruts aren’t triggered yet, and if that happens we’ll need to have some food ready. I’ll start preparing everything, okay?”

 

Dean simply nods and stares at Castiel. He feels slick gush down over his thighs now and whimpers when Castiel doesn’t move fast enough. Castiel understands, fortunately, and quickly moves into position. He doesn’t waste any time in pushing inside of Dean, not even checking if he’s loose enough. Dean doesn’t mind – his heat has flared up again and he’s simply glad to be filled again.

 

Their coupling is fast – faster than with Jimmy – but no less genuine. It doesn’t take long before Dean feels Castiel’s knot swell, and then they are locked together while Castiel nuzzles his neck to find a good spot for their mating bite. As soon as Castiel breaks the skin on the right side of Dean’s neck, Dean comes with a gasp, but this time he doesn’t black out.

 

Jimmy returns soon and Dean motions for the bottle of water in his hands. He takes a few gulps of water and Castiel leads Dean down onto his side. Dean can tell Jimmy’s content as well and Dean really wants Jimmy to join them on the bed, even if it’s just to cuddle. Now that they are officially mates, he wants them to enjoy it before the next wave of heat hits. Whenever that is going to happen, he knows for sure that they can handle it. They’ll handle anything that blows their way.

 

(And they are actually quite lucky that Dean doesn’t get pregnant during that heat. Two Alphas, one Omega… between their heat and ruts, the risk of pregnancy is quite high. Dean is glad for the herbal teas which are said to prevent pregnancies. Years later, though, they actually try for pups and get them on the first try.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the 'verse. One day, I might add a timestamp but for now this really is a one-off thing.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly welcomed!
> 
> (or come yell at me on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com))


End file.
